Don't Rain On My Parade
by LieutenantBoxer
Summary: You can’t be mad at her, no, you could never be mad at her. Quinn/Rachel.


**A/N: **I own nothing.

She's there before you know it. Sitting beside you nervously. You simply look up, tears clouding your eyes. You can't be mad at her, no, you could _never_ be mad at her. But you're mad at the situation and her presence at the moment is not expected nor, if she's being completely honest, is wanted.

But you look up at her nonetheless and your face is tear stained and red but she can't help but think you look as beautiful as ever.

You meet her eyes and before she can say it, you know the words carry more meaning than just a simple apology.

"I'm so sorry."

Her hands grip the ends of her plaid jumper and her body is tense as she waits for your reaction, but you're thoughts are running a million miles an hour and you don't know what to say.

"I fully understand if you want to beat me up."

She nods, and you notice that she rambles when she's nervous and in any other situation you would have smiled inwardly at her pure cuteness. But instead you simply look up into her brown, red-rimmed eyes and you know in a glance that she too has been crying.

Her voice hitches a little and she continues nodding, her hands gripping tighter as she tries to ease the tension between the two of you.

"If you can just try to avoid my nose."

Before you can stop it, your lips turn up into a smile at her joke but you filter it as she notices leaving her the only one smiling.

She closes her eyes in anticipation and there are a thousand and one ways you want to take advantage of her in that state but you're Quinn Fabray and she's Rachel Berry so instead you just look up at her and say at least one of the things that is true about your feelings for the brunette.

"I'm not mad at you."

You voice is strong and sure and she looks surprised as both of your eyes fill happiness at the level of interaction.

You tear your eyes away and stare straight ahead remembering she's the one that got you in that situation in the first place. Well, technically, Puck is, but nonetheless you're scared and confused and your feelings for her just fuel your frustration.

"All you did is what I wasn't brave enough to do." You smile. "Tell the truth."

And that is what you have wanted to do so many times over the past few months. Tell _her_ the truth.

Her voice catches as she tries to say something and you looked surprised because she _always_ has something to say. But her emotions are plastered on her face and she looks at you with hope and sorrow.

Your heart soars as she slowly and gently and gracefully sits next to you on the bench, and you're inwardly flying with joy as she leaves little room between herself and you.

"I was selfish when I told him."

You can feel your heart stop at her words with maybe a little hope that she feels even a tiny bit the same way as you, and you want more than anything to meet her eyes as she admires you from the side.

"I wanted to break you two up."

Your mind races and you feel your hands sweating and you know she's not finished explaining herself but you figure there is a fifty/fifty chance it's you she wants so you shift your brown orbs to look into her own.

It seems to take a lifetime for her to talk again and you find your mouth is an impossible mixture of dryness with anticipation and moisture at the fact that her lips are only inches away from your face as she shifts closer and you both turn to face each other fully.

You hands remain in your lap as her own shift down her legs and land on her knees and you wonder if maybe she is trying to close the gap between the two of you.

"I wanted to break you two up so you would want to be with me."

Your heart soars and you want nothing more than to literally jump for joy but she looks away, ashamed, and you stare ahead, your face flashing through shock then denial before landing on happiness.

Your hand shakes as you reach over with the intention of grabbing her own but you hesitate and she notices so she smiles slightly and closes the gap, pulling your hand down in her own to land on her thigh.

You can feel your heart racing and you're suddenly nervous of your sweaty hands but she looks up at you and smiles adorably and all of your worries disappear as you smile back.

You go to speak but you can't find the words and she nods understandingly, intertwining your fingers and squeezing your hand as you both look forward and gather your thoughts, settling into a comfortable silence.


End file.
